


Hard Enough

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies, Ben's a little slow, Crack Fic, F/M, Finn and Rose are fantastic, Going Soft, House Swolo, Love, Mentions of Sex, Rey can be forward, Trouble In Paradise, male brain, realistic look on stupid things men say, relationships, single focused, sorry but its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Rey and Ben have been a couple for a while now, two years to be exact, and every so often during their romps, Ben goes soft. It happens usually when hes sick, or stressed, but this morning he as no qualms, he's just thinking. Who knew thinking would be such a problem!





	Hard Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is LOOSELY based on a conversation at House Swolo that took place a few days ago about going soft and how Ben Solo doesnt seem to ever have this problem. 
> 
> Challenge accepted ladies. <3 <3
> 
> Just for fun (wasn't fun when hubs said it, but its funny now) I added something hubs said to me once while we were moving furniture in the apartment. He legitimately told me I smelled, like... guy... I hate to tell you this but thats what happens when people do physical labor. It still pissed me off that he said it, so I figured Rey could get mad about it too. hahah!

“I don’t know?!” Rey shrieks over the phone to her long-time bestie who has been there for her through thick and thin. She takes a second to small her clothes, his musky cologne lingers with undertones of his pungent sweat where he had nuzzled her after their coupling. “I can’t smell myself!” 

All throughout their conversation, Rey’s voice grinds her gears so to say. She’s all over the place, highest highs and deepest lows could quite possibly be considered growling by now. 

“What? Why would you need to smell yourself?” her friend braces herself for the impending avalanche of emotion. 

“He said, ‘I smelled,’ and it sure as hell didn’t feel like it was a good thing because he fucking went soft! Soft, Rose! We’ve only been going for two years and he’s already tired of me? Like what?”

“You smell? Like you smell like fresh flowers in summertime? Or you smell like rancid whale farts?” Rose’s voice flatlines waiting for her response. 

“Would the first make Finn go soft?”

“Oh, no, honey... I permanently smell like applewood bacon and maple sugar.” 

Rose makes special extracts she puts in her custom soap, of course she smells like that. 

“And that gets him off?” Rey flat out asks her friend. 

“Food over fragrance, every time love. They have a singly focused mind. If he needs to beat his meat to the smell of breakfast? Who am I to stop him?” 

“Ugh...Rose...”

“You know, you’re not alone right? Kaydel’s been married for what? Five years this year? And they’ve been going for almost ten... she said it happens all throughout football season, so she went ahead and bought herself those tight shiny pants...you know with the pads and all. Like... it looks like she’s in a real uniform for every one of the games. Gets Poe every time. Every time Rey. You need to play into his brain, or you’ll be excused at the split of an atom.”

Rey just groans thinking that is absolute bullshit. There’s no reason for her to dress up she thinks...it’s not for her anyway. Ben isn’t really into sports at all, and the only thing he’s ever watching are those naturalist shows. The latest has to do with building treehouses making her wonder if he’s lifelong dream was to become an Ewok. 

Let’s be clear, she says to herself, “I am not dressing up like an Ewok.”

Rose has officially stopped talking. 

She said that out loud.

Damn it. 

“Maybe you should reconsider...make it up as you go? Maybe fuck like rabb—Ewoks?”

Rey can’t believe she’s even giving this thought the time of day. 

“And if I do dress up, and this is not what he wants? What then?”

“You’ll have one hell of a story,” Rose snorts. “Why not just do some snooping? Find out what he’s really into past what he says. Maybe you’ll find something you can use.”

——-

“You okay, dude?” Finn asks for the fourth time in an hour.

He doesn’t expect his friend to explain or go into detail since Ben Solo had always been quiet. The very fact that he found out about his hobbies outside of work without being killed for it was something of a miracle. The guy was into fencing, a noticeable bookworm, into robotics and astronomy, albeit cool subjects but the two weren’t within the relatable hobby realm. 

Finn, like Poe, were into their fantasy football season and stats, so many stats! There were so many changes to keep up with per game, outsiders must have thought they were mathematic majors just to process them. Aside from that, Finn enjoyed mountain biking, hiking, and thanks to Rose, camping. The thought of an overnight stay in the woods never crossed his mind but when she brought it up Finn found a new passion binding it with the love of his life and the best damned breakfast he’s ever had. 

Besides his own flourishing relationship, Finn also likes to meddle in Ben’s, giving him ideas for dates—normal dates that Rey would enjoy based on Rose’s assessment of what a date should be while she argued with the latest dating shows. 

Rose could really go on forever about what the guy did wrong making him feel little guilty that he wasn’t doing certain things for her. Instead of cleaning up his own act, because that would be obvious, he often times throws Ben a bone, hoping for the best. If he really thinks about it, he could technically pat himself on the back for two long term relationships going smoothly. 

“Solo?” Finn asks.

Ben takes his friend’s questioning into consideration. He had been trying to help them this whole time, so what did it matter if he let Finn in? He could be a good friend or listener at least, Ben weighs the thought before asking, “Do you think Rey’s seeing someone else?”

Well that came out of the blue.

“Uh?”

“She just gave up, like wouldn’t even respond when we were, ‘ya know. Is it me?”

“Wha? Um.”

“Because we start out and I have all of her attention. You know, like that feeling when you’re between conscious thought and instinct?”

Ben imagines his girl’s wet heat enveloping him and can’t think for a moment. Finn might be talking, he can’t tell. 

“But then she stops, and I know she’s trying to get back into it, but she doesn’t. It’s not the same... she almost feels, I hate to say it... but loose. Like someone else has been there.”

“You’re the only one that’s been there, man. Rey didn’t really date like Rose did and while you might not be her ‘first’, you are the first she clearly loves. I mean who else would go out of their way to learn how to spar with their boyfriend?” Finn tries to hide his laughter, teasing Ben about his choice of hobbies. “Now that’s a stress reliever.” He makes his voice mimic Rose’s, “All I said was put the toilet seat up, so I don’t have to sit in your pee dribble. It’s not hard,” he turns with his fist clenched around nothing, pretending to clash swords with Rose’s imaginary figure. 

Finn turns, pretending to get just get out of harm’s way, retorting, “Maybe I would if you put the seat back up after you’re done.”

Ben sighs at his friend’s charade. If he wasn’t so bothered with the events this morning maybe he would have gotten involved. 

“Hey, man,” Finn stops moving a beat. “Rey’s head over feet with you. I wouldn’t worry about another dude.” 

As good as it felt to hear it, Ben still couldn’t be so sure. She looked so different. Upset? No... maybe it was something he said. Or was it something he did? Was her response to him his fault? Ben blinks at this, shaking it off as he does. No, he promises himself. It wasn’t something he did. 

“So, what happened exactly, if you don’t mind me asking,” Finn presses. 

Somehow, without being a total idiot and telling Finn about their coupling, Ben makes it through his dumbed down version, all the way up until he started thinking about anything besides pounding her. His mind started drifting like sand in the wind. First one way, then the next, until his thoughts were everywhere. 

The first thing that slipped into his mind was where he was in his current Star Wars novels, which quickly had him wondering who the genius was that named porgs and how many times it was mistaken for porn, because while he likes to think he’s over his adolescent humor, Ben Solo is still entertained by some of the dumbest things. The very thought of anyone in the industry mistaking the word first made him laugh, which he remembers himself trying to cough through it. She had been on top of him and while he loved the view, he still found the word porn hilarious. Explaining this to Rey who had been chasing her release sounded really dumb even then, so he bit the inside of his cheek, added a hand for good measure and coughed into his fist.

The second time it threatened to ruin him, he had since flipped her on her back while he loomed above her. Ben held her down like she liked, her hands over her head, her legs bowed to the sides, his dick slipping through her folds with ease. It was heavenly. His lips parted and saliva pools in the corners of his mouth beginning to push over the curve of his lips. Her moans cut him deep, each as telling as the last that she loved it when he split her open and took what he wanted. It was perfect. So perfect that each thrust and drag out of her had him thinking about porn, that he had his own private show here and while he loved it, he couldn’t happen to let his mind off leash again.

Porn, the concept of making their own flitted through his mind. His questions about her acceptance to it swirled around in his mind. Each drag of his cock from her promoted an equally desperate sounds begging him to ram her in its wake.

“Ben! “ he heard her cry out for him as he did made his member swell past the point of pleasure. He needed his release and soon or he was going to combust.

Ben found himself asking if she wanted to create their own series, for themselves of course, while he pounded her hard into their mattress. And it could have been hotter if he used the right word. Instead his masculinity had been shaken asking her if she wanted to make porg instead. It was mortifying. His blood seemed to drain from his cock making it hard to see her through to her next earth-shattering orgasm, which he was sad to say, he dropped the ball on. Lucky for him, she didn’t know what happened. She saved his incompetence rubbing herself through her own release, completely unaware of his wandering mind. 

The last time he could remember speaking, he started to say something. Anything to keep her in the mood. He had been such a bad lover this morning, he thought he should get into complementing her. It seemed to work. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she fucking loved it. He could tell. There were no thoughts running through his mind. Nothing. All he could do was watch her push her rosy ass push back onto him, feel her wet heat take over all of his senses, his cock pulsing with the near need of his release, when he decided to give her another complement.

This morning she smelled divine lying in their combined fluids from the night before. It’s what got him going. She’d been a potent mess of their love and he could smell it, taste them. It was simply the best way he could think of waking up too. And in the wake of his comment, “You smell,” her body slowed, her core loosened, and he was left to wonder what he did. He noticed how she wouldn’t clench around him even though he could feel himself against that soft part of her that makes her scream. It stopped feeling special, so he slipped out pretending to cough again and feign illness.

“You smell? You said, ‘You smell’?” Finn asks looking at Ben like he had two heads.

“We’ll yeah, I mean she did. But I –”

“Ben, you can’t say those things to your woman in your bed.“

“What do you mean? She says weird shit to me all the time. Besides she smelled good.”

“What weird shit? The kind that gets you off? And you didn’t say she smelled good, you said ‘You smell,’ which is honestly an insult.”

Ben groans.

He’s an idiot, he thinks—knows. First porgs, then porn, then an insult. It will be a miracle if she even wants to be around tonight. 

“It’ll be okay, dude. Accidents happen and so do apologies. Why don’t you take her out, wine and dine her, and give her all your attention like you did when you were first going out?”

Ben smirks at this.

“What like when Rose started spraying us with a mister like cats?”

“Exactly like that.”

For the first time that afternoon, Ben is smiling and has a plan. 

——

It’s taken Rey all afternoon to feel better about this morning. Opting out of doing anything crazy for Ben’s attention, she finds herself going through her usual routine with the aid of quite possibly a gallon of coffee. She hasn’t yet looked down at her phone. Okay, no that was a lie. She’s looked and seen the red dot over her messenger app telling her she had a whooping fourteen and climbing messages, most likely from him but she couldn’t bring herself to look. He was obviously done with her… and that was fine… so fine… it was fine… and the messages could stay there for the end of time if she had to ignore it that long.

What kind of asshole says, ‘you smell,’ to the girl he’s fucking? she wonders. Rey knew their relationship was far past being just some lay, but it still hurt. They were past the feels, the promises of love... was this what came next? Insulting his partner while they —but, her mind escapes the betrayal of her playback looking for any reason to be okay with this. There isn’t really one but the underlying issue of his softness. 

He’d been losing his stamina lately, that much she knew was true. He couldn’t quite preform the way she remembered. What the hell is that all about? Ben has always been the best lover she had ever had. Exceptionally giving, attentive, needy... but something changed. Was it her?

Does he not want her anymore? The question cycles back like a knife wound twisting in her chest. But she wanted him, she countered her thoughts. She wanted him for more than their romps, so much more because he is more. Ben quickly became her sun and moon; he is the stars and everything in between. He makes her feel whole, just as she thought she did for him. 

“But if he thinks it should be over, who am I to stop him from going?” she sniffles, opting to head to her apartment instead of his. 

It’s been a while since she’d been there being that he practically asked her to keep a drawer at his place the week they met. His drawers were deep enough to hold the majority of her closet too, so it seemed only right to fill it since it was offered. She sighs at this too, wondering when he’ll ask her to get those as well. The apartment itself smelled like dust and whichever scented mist she forgot to unplug several months ago.

Knowing there was nothing left in her fridge that wasn’t growing its own ecosystem by now, Rey found herself reaching for her phone, unknowingly answering Ben’s request for FaceTime before trying to look up the local pizza place’s menu.

Shit. 

What was it with today? 

“Hey,” he says softly. The kind of soft she wants to turn around and beat him with. Who gave him the right to be soft with her now? 

“Hi?” Rey’s voice is but a whisper bending with concern. 

“I thought you might come home after work, but um, you didn’t. Are you—are we okay?”

Rey bit back the lump in her throat trying desperately not to start a fight. She didn’t need to have an open wound with this release too... wait. What did he say?

“I thought you were done with me,” she admits 

“Rey, no... come on...Why don’t you come home?”

Silence. She can’t speak. All day long she thought he wanted her out and now he’s still offering his home to her. 

“I need to know what’s going on before I come home, Ben.”

“What’s going on? Sweetheart, did you read any of my messages?”

Rey just shook her head.

“Why?” Ben swallows the hurt there. “Why wouldn’t you read them?”

“I thought you were done with me. That there was someone else...I couldn’t really bring myself to read it.”

Ben sighs, his breath heavy in her ear, “There will never be anyone else Rey. I love you. I thought you knew that. I’ve just been a scatterbrain...”

“Where do you go when we fuck? Do you even see me? Am I not good enough for you?”

“Do you hear yourself?”

“I do, Ben. Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“No. And it scares me. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I-I don’t know why I can’t control my thoughts...”

“So, you are thinking of someone else.”

“Not exactly,” he defends himself. “I think about the most random shit. Porgs and how close the word is to porn is what started it. Then I wanted to make videos of us and when I asked, I most clearly said I wanted to make porgs with you,” he explains. “Then it all stopped, Rey, gods, I swear I thought I said the whole sentence but I’m an idiot, and I’m sorry. I meant to tell you that you smelled like us, amazing... but I couldn’t.” Ben drops his head in shame. “I understand if you don’t want to come—“

A hard knock at his door makes him jump but notices no real change in the way Rey’s holding her phone. Grumbling as he moves to the door about the timing this person has, Ben walks with her over to the door, just to find his girl at the door. His sheepish smile spreads along his lips promising Rey that she lives with him and never needs to knock, catching her as she lunges towards him, her bag falling to the floor beside her. 

“I’m sorry —I thought you were done with me,” she cries letting it all out as she does. 

“Rey,” he captures her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it so he can see her watery eyes. “I don’t want anyone else. I’ll never want anyone else, and if it makes you happy, I can try to talk through my thoughts while I’m deep inside you.”

“About making porg videos?” her voice shakes before she laughs. 

She watches him blush all the way across the bridge of his nose, pooling in both cheeks and reaching his ears, Ben finally agrees, “Yes. Even about making porgos with you.”


End file.
